Savage Onslaught
by Knight of Tabitha
Summary: The world's first and oldest immortal Vandal Savage arrives in Gotham City and he has brought with him, his most loyal followers the Seven Sins a group of elite assassins who now prey on the city and Bruce now beginning his destiny as Batman must face this alliance of deadly villains. Can Bruce face the seven most deadly assassins in the world and survive his greatest betrayal yet?
1. Introduction

They kill as well so long as it will make them some money. Though they each have different motives for working together none of them are exactly on friendly terms. They are called the seven deadly sins. They are assassins, the best in the world. They answer only to man the first immortal Vandal Savage a man so vicious, so cruel, and so ancient that even Ra's al Ghul would dare not trifle with him.

Vandal Savage formed this group long before the League of Assassins even existed. The group has gone by many names. The current members are a young prodigy known only as Bane he governs pride, the second is a former member of the League of Assassins she goes by Lady Shiva and she governs lust, third is Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot he governs greed, the fourth is Mathew Haggen he governs envy no one outside the group knows what his talents are, the fifth is shrouded in mystery answering only to the title of Mad Monk he governs gluttony, the sixth is an occultist calling himself Felix Faust he governs sloth, last is the leader a mysterious assassin calling himself Prometheus he governs wrath and in addition to being the leader of the seven reports directly to Vandal Savage of all the members

I know nothing of Prometheus's origins or why he serves Vandal Savage, but I do know this he in addition to being, the current leader he is based in Gotham and has been silently paving the way for his master's arrival his hobby is also training and grooming promising warriors. The Seven have throughout history been responsible for unexplained wars, assassinations, they have set the world on fire more times and toppled more empires than even the League of Assassins. If anyone were to make an enemy of them I would have only this to say farewell old friend.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Gotham (Many Years Ago)…_**

Her name was Madeline she was a mother and a widow. She was a good woman who lived an honorable life. She strived to teach her son right from never wanting him to be influenced by her father the boy's grandfather.

She had just left the pharmacy when a young Oswald Cobblepot pulled a gun on her "Give me your money!"

"Please don't hurt me." She pleaded slowly reaching for her purse.

Oswald at this stage in his life was young and reckless "Just give me your money!" Oswald screamed yelling at the top of his lungs and then his gun went off "I-" Oswald looked at her the first woman he'd ever killed his face instantly went pale as he watched the woman fall to the ground.

Oswald heard the voice of a young man from inside the pharmacy without thinking Oswald dropped the gun and he ran as Oswald rand blindly from his first murder he heard someone a young man yelling "No!"

 ** _Galavan Tower (Present Day)…_**

Vandal Savage looked out at the city he could see why Theo Galavan enjoyed the view though and this was only due to the long-life Savage had lived but he found the view easily tiring and he had quickly grown bored of the so-called war zone that Gotham had become thankfully it was over. "Prometheus are the preparations ready?" Savage asked his hooded servant who was kneeling behind him.

"Yes master. Soon this city as so many others will belong to your great empire."

"Your mistaken Prometheus. Gotham already belongs to me. I built this city along with the Founding Families. I left and in my absence that child Ra's al Ghul took control. Still I'm nothing if not patient and as you know Prometheus I am generous, so I leant Gotham to Ra's al Ghul. Now I have returned to claim what is already mine."

"Of course, master. The Seven finished Gathering towards the end of what Gothamites are calling No Man's Land. They are ready to strike the so called rulers of the city. Mind you Master some of the Seven have managed to carve out a portion of Gotham already. Bane took control of the Narrows and we are using it as a power base."

"Most excellent and if I'm not mistaken this abandoned building is going to be used by Mad Monk?" Savage turned to face Prometheus. Savage was tall and imposing with a muscular body. His hair and beard were long and black.

"To be fair Mad Monk didn't go mad until you raised him from the dead with that Lazarus Pit." Prometheus countered "Also you offering to mutate him was a tad overzealous."

Savage chuckled "He was a great fighter before he died Prometheus how could I not add him to the Seven? Besides mutating him paid off in the long run it gave him the edge he needed. Besides it made him happy enough to get off your back. All in all, mutating Mad Monk was a good call. Besides Mad Monk was right this tower is ideal for a base. Plus it fits his new found macabre tastes. Wouldn't you agree? That was rhetorical. You know what you must do now right?"

"So, we're good on the plan then?" Prometheus stood up and proceeded to leave until Savage spoke again.

"Prometheus, I understand that you have taken an interest in a local boy Bruce Wayne?"

Prometheus stopped while facing the door his back now against his master "What of my interest in the Wayne boy?"

Savage stayed firm in his stance "Do not give me reason to think your loyalties are being divided."

"Master, when have I ever allowed my personal feelings to come before my service to you?" Prometheus asked.

"Just remember who you owe your life to." Savage warned him being sure to cross his arms "That being said I want to express my concerns for your unusual obsession with that woman."

"What woman?"

"Don't play dumb the woman you've secretly obsessed over for the last few years. I would hope you'll be able to stay unbiased and keep your emotions in check." Savage cautioned while retaining a threatening demeanor.

"You have nothing to worry about." Prometheus turned around seeing Savage reach into his pocket.

"Good. Now I have a mission for you the girl Ivy Pepper I've located her I would like you to give her this." Savage said while handing Prometheus a syringe containing a green liquid.

"What is this Master?"

"As you've reported Ivy Pepper has gone through multiple mutations. This will give her a final boost and maximize her full potential. I look forward to the results. Did you know that man kind used to have a much greater respect for nature in my time? We lived off the land and lived in a certain balance with the earth now humans act as though we never were part of the natural world in the first place. It's sad really, did you know that Central Park in New York city is completely man made? New York was actually once swamp land." Savage explained displaying an unusual sort of nostalgia and sadness. Did you know your mother and you are descendants of the Miagani tribe?

"You mean the Native Americans that originally inhabited the Gotham area? Yes I did know that." Prometheus nodded.

"I hope you know I had nothing to do with their eradication. Ra's al Ghul and the Court saw to their extermination but failed to kill off those that mixed into the general population. Those survivors became like the Court secretly manipulating Gotham from the shadows and referring to themselves as the Bat Tribe and like the Dumas-"

"Have carried a grudge passed down through the generations but not just towards the Wayne Family but for all the founding families." Prometheus interrupted "I know my family history well. All members of the Bat Tribe do. It's what makes my blood boil even more when I think of the Wayne boy using my family's symbol for his own."

"Speaking of blood boiling I understand you have found your mother's killer. Why haven't you killed him yet?"

"I wanted to make him suffer first." Prometheus explained "I wanted him to suffer for years and when he had nothing left I wanted to take everything from him."

"That thinking is stupid I want killing him to be the first thing you do before continuing on with your mission. As for your little obsession just don't let it interfere with your work. Do you understand Prometheus?" Savage grew angry when Prometheus didn't respond quickly "I asked you a question. Do you understand Prometheus?"

"Yes Master I understand."

 ** _The Narrows (Same Time)…_**

Bruce was not used to his new-found fame as Batman he was finding it harder and harder to stay out of sight maintain a covert cover. Though he was now protecting the city as Batman he was still inexperienced and because of that he did not know up on a higher roof top he was being observed by Lady Shiva and Bane.

"So, this Nino is the self-proclaimed savior of Gotham?"

"Arrogance doesn't become you Bane." Shiva scolded him "Prometheus claims he's improved greatly over the last few years."

"I think you put Prometheus on too high a pedestal Lady Shiva this boy I could break easily."

"Show more respect if not for Prometheus you'd still be in Santa Prisca lording over ruffians and using your former prison as a castle. Prometheus gave you the chance to expand your empire on a international scale do not dishonor him." Lady Shiva placed her hand on her katana as a warning Bane studied the Asian woman who dressed in black a fashion similar to Tabitha Galavan but unlike Tabitha, Lady Shiva wore a long black leather coat and only carried a katana.

Bane took a moment think over her words "Perhaps you are right. Still I say we strike Bruce Wayne or Batman as he calls himself now. Regardless of what Prometheus thinks."

"I agree but Prometheus is our leader and his word is absolute. No one touches the Wayne boy without his permission. He also said Tabitha Galavan is off limits as well. Other than those two the seven are free to kill whomever we choose. We just need to wait for the signal."

"What signal Lady Shiva?" Bane asked starting to get irritated.

Lady Shiva continued to glare at Bane "Vandal Savage said it will be when word of Penguin's death hits the streets. My followers will wipe out that fool Barbara Kean and my debt with Prometheus will be complete. He will then give me what I want."

"What do you want Lady Shiva?" Bane finally asked, "You've known Prometheus longer than anyone what's your history with him?"

"That's my business Bane. Now let's wait for word to hit the streets of our leader's revenge."

 ** _GCPD Head Quarters…_**

Oswald Cobblepot was staying quiet to retain his dignity. Penguin was defeated and locked up in the GCPD where he was going to be sent back to Arkham yet again. Penguin then noticed something odd the light to the security camera had gone off. Jim soon walked in he carried two cups of coffee and set them down "I have to say Oswald I never thought we'd end up here at the end."

"Well I've bounced back before Jim. I imagine this time will be no different." Penguin smiled cruelly.

Jim took a seat across from Penguin sliding over Penguin's cup "I thought you might be thirsty."

"Thank you old friend." Penguin accepted the cup and with out thinking drank from it.

"So do you ever think about what your revenge cost you Penguin?" Jim asked taking a sip from his drink "I mean with everything you've lost. Your mother is dead, your chances of having a relationship with your foster kid are gone as well the kid has to be kept out of the city for his own safety because of your enemies. How does that make you feel?"

"Sacrifices Jim are necessary." Penguin smiled.

"Sacrifices." Jim paused for a long moment "Like Butch Gilzean the man you killed? A man I might add you claimed you considered a friend. You shot him in front of Tabitha after curing him."

"Yes well Tabitha killed my mother. So I merely evened the score Jim." Oswald politely responded clearly proud of himself.

Jim stayed eerily calm "Do you know why I became a cop? I remember former Commissioner Loeb asked me that. He brought up how my Dad was a prosecutor and asked why I didn't follow in those footsteps. I never answered him the truth is I was planning on following in his footsteps." Jim explained then after a small glance at Oswald's cup he asked "It's funny you've thrown that word friend around a lot Oswald but you've never really treated me as a friend. Before you respond let me remind you something. I told you never to come back to Gotham yet you did. I'll admit you helped me at times but your friendship often came with conditions. True friendship Oswald does not have conditions. Also if you were a true friend you'd know that many years ago around the time I left the military my mother was killed we were out celebrating my return from service and we went into a drugstore my mother left before me and was shot by a lowly crook."

Penguin felt a cold chill run down his spine as he thought about his first murder and then remembered he dropped the gun at the scene. Nothing came of it though so he assumed he was safe "Well that is a sad story Jim. I know what it's like to lose a mother-"

"Did you ever wonder why I didn't kill you on the dock that day?" Jim asked staying calm but it was an angry calm "I didn't do it for the reasons everyone thinks. The truth is Oswald I could have killed you any time I wanted but I'm not a fan of quick deaths. I thought about killing you that night you tried to kill Galavan but I knew even then you hadn't suffered enough yet."

"I…" Penguin stopped feeling confused though he had an uneasy suspicion he understood what Jim was getting at "I'm afraid I don't get your meaning."

"Your problem Oswald is that you've always thought you were in control. You thought you had everyone pegged but what you didn't realize is you were never a king you were a pawn my pawn to be specific." Jim explained standing up out of his seat "You left the gun and your fingerprints at the crime scene that was how I found you and I didn't plan on our so called first meeting, but it worked to my advantage. Everyone has always thought I was this good honorable man who followed the law and even though you saw a glimpse behind my mask even you believed my façade. All these years Oswald you and Barbara Kean made moves for power and so was I, but I was subtler with my activities. Look at it like this The Court is gone, your empire is gone, Barbara Kean is not even close to as powerful as she used to be, and I'm about to become commissioner and my only regret is that you will not be alive to see it."

"What are you-" Penguin started to choke he was having chest pains. Penguin fell out of his chair gasping in pain.

Jim slowly moved towards the dying Penguin and slowly explained "It's a rare poison found in the South American jungle. I think before you go Oswald you should know something I'm the one that made sure Theo Galavan found out about your mother I'm also the one that made sure no missing person's report was filed. I guess you could say that I'm the one that really killed her I guess like you I believe in an eye for an eye but I do respect you old friend and your memory will be preserved."

"You-" In a last fit of anger Oswald reached for Jim but it was in vain the poison killed Oswald quickly. He dropped dead before the man indirectly responsible for his mother's death. Oswald died knowing his revenge for his mother's death was incomplete and he died knowing he had been killed by the son of his first victim.

Jim felt a strange level of relief when he saw the light finally die in Oswald's eyes "Goodbye Oswald." He then put on the performance of his life "Help! A prisoner has been poisoned!"


End file.
